3 Cerita Misteri
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Ada Misteri kamar no 13, Permata Biru Didalam Perut Angsa dan Misteri Taman Beracun . Misteri yang mungkin mengasyikkan bagi beberapa orang dan mungkin tidak . Review plz !
1. Chapter 1

Author : Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tulisan atau tulisan . Akan ada beberapa OOC untuk cerita ini . Mohon Review .

WARNING : Akan ada beberapa OOC

DISCLAMER : Hunter x Hunter bukan milik saya tetapi milik Yoshiro Togashi - san

Baiklah tanpa jeda lagi ayo mulai !

CHP . 1 : MISTERI KAMAR NO. 13

Leorio : Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka ya ?

Killua : Hahaha Ossan kau tidak bisa membaca kah ! Yang kamu coba buka adalah pintu kamar no. 13 bukan 12 !

Leorio : URUSAI !

Saat di dalam .

Leorio : Besar ya tempat ini !

Killua : Mana Gon dan Kurapika ?

Kurapika : Kami kembali !

Leorio : Tepat waktu , pilih tempat tidur sendiri !

Gon : Ayo , makan !

Setelah kembali ke kamar .

Kurapika : Entah kenapa kamar ini terasa lebih kecil .

Killua : Sudahlah ayo cepat tidur !

Besoknya …

Kurapika : Ayo cepat bangun !

Gon : Iya , bukankah kita ikut Kurapika karena ingin menolongnya !

Killua : Itu karena kau yang berkeras kepala !

Saat di jalan

Leorio : Kapan kita sampai ?

Kurapika : sebentar lagi!

Gon : Ah , itukan !

Kurapika : Iya .

All : Ohayou !

Boss Kantor Pusat Kota(Pak Jensen ) : Ohayou !

Kurapika : Ano soal pekerjaannya apa ?

Pak Jensen : Sebenarnya begini , dahulu diketahui bahwa ada seorang pendatang bernama Chinnery , tetapi dia tidak diterima baik karena diperkirakan sebagai penyihir jahat . Jadi suatu hari mereka mengambil keputusan untuk mengusirnya , tetapi saat membuka pintu tempat menginapnya didapati dia sudah LENYAP .

4 Pekerja lain: LENYAP .. LENYAp.. LENYap … LENyap …. LEnyap… Lenyap … lenyap * bergema*

Pak Jensen : ehem , jadi banyak arsip tentang keberadaan dia yang telah ditulisnya sendiri tetapi karena

telah terbakar saat tahun 1726 kami tidak dapat menemui jejaknya , jadi…

Killua : Kalian ingin kami mencarinya !

Leorio : Jadi kamu ingin kami mencari seseorang yang telah lama meninggal !

Pak Jensen : Bukan menurut beberapa arsip yang tertinggal , dia tetap hidup dalam waktu yang lama !

Gon : Ano akankah ini menakutkan ?

Pak Jensen : Sedikit atau banyak .

Killua : Sudahlah Gon kita kan Hunter !

Gon : OKAY!

Kurapika : Kami akan mulai besok !

Saat di kamar ….

Leorio : gulp gulp * minum air * ah segar !

Kurapika : Mana koperku ?

Killua : Mungkin ada yang memindah .

Kurapika : hmph !

Leorio : Aaah !* melihat keluar jendela*

Trio : Apa ?

Leorio : Kamar no 13 di sebelah kita lampu merah dan orang memakai topi runcing !

Kurapika : Semerah darah !

Killua : Akan aku periksa !Ah aku dapat !

Gon : Cepat!

Killua : Ah tunggu sini !

Leorio : Jadi ?

Killua: Cheh , sedikit lagi !

Kurapika : Kita tanya besok saja !

Trio : Okay !

Besoknya …

Leorio : Gah keanehan lagi !

Killua : Apa ?

Leorio : Harusnya gelas bekasku semalam di jendela ujung ini justru di lantai !

Gon : Kenapa ya?

Skip…

Pelayan ruangan (Anderson) : Bisa saya bantu nona ?

Killua : Hahahaha Kurapika dipanggil nona !

Kurapika : Hmph diam Killua ! Dimana koper saya ?

Anderson : Bukankah koper nona tepat disini ?

Kurapika : Eh , sejak kapan disitu kembali ?

Anderson : Eh ?  
Kurapika : Aneh sekali !

Anderson : Saya pergi kalau begitu .

Kurapika : Sebentar , biar saya beritahu ini saya laki – laki bukan perempuan !

Anderson : Kalau begitu maaf tuan !

Setelah Anderson pergi …

Gon : Diam semua aku dapat dengar sesuatu !

Trio : * diam *

Killua : Ya aku juga !

Gon : Dari kamar no 13 !

Kurapika : Ayo kita lihat !

Saat di luar kamar …..

Kurapika : Aku akan tanya pemilik hotel !

Gon : Kami akan li- eh !

Trio : Apa ?

Gon : Bukankah harusnya sebelah sini nomor 13 bukan nomor 14 !

Kurapika : Baiklah ini memang harus dicari tahu ini !

Skip …..

Gon : Mana Kurapika lambat sekali ?

Killua : Tunggulah !

Leorio : Itu Kurapika datang !

Kurapika : Aku datang !

Pemilik hotel ( Joe ) : Kalian bertanya soal penghuni kamar no 13 bukan !

Hunter : Iya !

Kurapika : Tapi bukankah disi – Ah kenapa tiba – tiba jadi nomor 13 ada kembali ?

Joe :Masa sih kamar itu senantiasa di sini! Kamar itu tidak ada yang ingin menempatinya karena 13 adalah nomor kesialan !

Kamar no 13 : *bunyi orang sakit*

Gon : itu suara apa ?

Joe : Itu paling tidak suara Pak Coby yang masih sakit yang berada di kamar no 14 !

Kurapika : Mari kita lihat !

Joe : * mengetuk pintu kamar no 14 *

Pak Coby : Mohon diam !

Joe : Pak Coby apakah tadi suara anda ?

Pak Coby : Tidak sama sekali !

Kurapika : *teringat sesuatu* Pak Coby boleh saya menanya anda ?

Pak Coby : Boleh !

Kurapika : Seperti apa keadaan kamar anda saat pagi ?

Pak Coby : Oh , itu iya ada beberapa keanehan sekarang 3 jendela !

Kurapika : Bagaimana kalau malam ?

Pak Coby : Ada 2 jendela !

Killua : Aneh !

Joe : Ayo , kita bicarakan di kantor saja !

Saat lewat kamar no 13 …

Kamar no 13 : * terbuka pintunya sedikit dan keluar tangan panjang dan kotor dengan kuku tajam mencoba meraih Pak Coby *

Leorio : AWAS ! * meraih dan menjauhkan Pak Coby dari tangan tersebut *

Kamar no 13 : * terdengar ketawa aneh yang menggelegar *

Joe : Sudah cukup, pekerja !

Pekerja : Ya Pak !

Joe : Bongkar kamar ini !

Pekerja : Baik Pak !

Setelah dibongkar….

Killua : Lihat yang ada hanya tembok !

Joe : bongkar lantai kamar no 12 dan no 14 !( Author : bahkan saya tidak tahu apa maksudnya , jadi maaf sekali karena ini saya dapat dari sebuah buku misteri. )

Pak Coby dan Kurapika : Kok kenapa lantainya ?

Setelah dibongkar ….

Leorio : Hmm ada berangkas !

Killua : Bagus Ossan !

Leorio : Woi !

Kurapika : Jangan berantem sekarang !  
Gon : Aku akan cari yang di kamar no 14 !

Setelah beberapa lama …..

Gon : Lapor ini kopernya !

Killua : Lapor ini juga !

Leorio : Kenapa pakai lapor – laporan ?

Kurapika : Baik ! * Gaya Komandan *

Leorio : Woi , jangan ikutan main !

Saat dibuka kopernya -

Joe : Tulisannya dalam bahasa yang aneh !

Pak Coby : Dan tintanya …..

Hunter : Darah !

Joe : Kalian semua akan tidur di kamar lain sementara ini !

Besoknya ….

Kurapika : Ayo kita laporkan ke kantor pusat kota !

Saat di kantor pusat kota…..

Pak Jensen : Oh , cepat sekali !

Kurapika : Ini beberapa tulisan sang penyihir Chinnery !

Pak Jensen : Baik akan kuartikan , tunggu disini sebentar !

Skip…..

Pak Jensen : Sudah nihil , dia hanya akan menjadi arwah yang gentayangan !

4 Pekerja : GENTAYANGAN …. GENTAYANGAn….GENTAYANGan…GENTAYANgan…..GENTAY-

Pak Jensen : HENTIKAN !

Leorio : Jadi seperti apa ?

Pak Jensen : Tak apalah kami akan menerima kasus ini selesai ! Ini bayaran kalian ! * menjulurkan uang *

Gon : Tapi kam-

Pak Jensen : Tidak apa – apa kalian telah cukup menolong kami!

Hunter : Baiklah terima kasih !

Setelah kembali ke kamar …

Kurapika :Mari kita bersihkan tempat ini !

Trio : Okay !

Saat di dalam kereta api …..

Kurapika : Hmm mungkin tadi itu sebenarnya belum selesai !

Leorio : Shhh mereka sedang tidur !

KilluGon : *Tidur*

Kurapika : Ya , mungkin memang sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi !

…END…

Masih ada chapter selanjutnya . Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan jika para pembaca bertanya akhirnya , saya tidak tahu karena buku yang saya baca berakhir sampai penemuan kertas dengan tulisan aneh itu saja .


	2. Chapter 2 : Misteri Taman Beracun

Author : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan atau bahasa dan saya tidak akan update untuk sementara setelah ini jadi maaf .

DISCLAIMER : HUNTER X HUNTER adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi – san

Chapter 2 : Misteri Taman Beracun .

Gon : Killua , kamu mau kamar yang mana ?

Killua : Yang disebelah kamu !

Kurapika : Baik sekali ya nenek pemilik Guest House ini !

Leorio : Kasihannya dia tinggal sendirian !

Nenek : Hahaha tapi aku masih punya tetangga yang dalam situasi yang sama denganku !

Hunter : *Terkejut dengan terdiam *

Nenek : Cepat nanti kita makan !

Hunter : B-Baiklah !

Di ruang makan …..

Nenek : Ini tetangga saya yang saya katakan tadi , namanya Peppers .

Hunter : Senang bertemu dengan anda Ibu Peppers !

Peppers : Iya saya juga !

Kurapika : Nek , kami disini ingin memberikan ini ! * memberikan sepucuk surat *

Nenek : Dari siapa ini ?

Gon : Dari anak nenek !

Nenek : Oh ! * membaca surat * ( Author : Maaf saya malas menulis isi suratnya )

Peppers : * Bermuka pucat *

Killua : Ada apa ?

Peppers :* Geleng – geleng *

Nenek : Saya diminta anak saya tinggal dirumahnya agar tidak sunyi lagi tinggal disini .

Gon : Baguslah kalau begitu ! * muka berseri –seri *

Peppers : Hmm !

Di kamar …

Gon : Iya silahkan masuk !

Killua : Yo !

Gon : Killua , ada apa ?

Killua : Begi –

*Ketukan pintu *

GonKillua : Masuklah !

Kurapika : Maaf mengganggu !

*Ketukan pintu *

GonKilluKura : Masuklah !

Leorio : Hahaha kalian belum tidur juga ya !

KuraKillu : Siapa bisa tidur dengan dengkuran kamu !

Leorio : * emo disudut ruangan *

Kurapika : Kamu duluan Killua !

Killua : Ok, Gon kamu lihat tidak muka Ibu Peppers !  
Gon : Iya , memang kenapa ?

Kurapika : Itulah yang aku ingin ceritakan , muka Ibu Peppers terlihat masam !

Leorio : Betul aku juga lihat !

Gon : Yah berarti kita harus lebih waspada gitu !

Trio : Iya !

Pagi…

Nenek : Boleh kalian berkebun sebentar !

Kurapika : Baiklah nenek !

Killua : Ap-mph hmph nmph * ditutup mulut dengan Leorio *

Gon Leorio : Baiklah !

Di taman …

Leorio : Kurapika kenapa kamu tidak bekerja ?

Kurapika : Sudah lihat itu !

Leorio : Banyaknya !

Gon : Aku juga !

Kurapika : Baguslah !

Gon : Kurapika kamu baca apa ?

Kurapika : Ini *menunjuk buku *

Buku :

Gon : *keluar asap *

Killua : Susah sekali !

Leorio : Dan itu asyik bagimu !

Kurapika : Setidaknya memakan waktu !

Killua Leorio : Terlalu !

Skip…..

Nenek : Ini bawalah !

Hunter : Terima Kasih !

Setelah makan….

Gon : Pusing kepalaku !

Kurapika : Aku pusing juga !

Killua : Aku tidak tapi lihat Ossan bahkan tidak bisa bicara lagi!

Leorio : K..a…..u…egh !

Killua : Hahahahaha !

Trio : Kami tidur dulu ya !

Killua : Betul juga mungkin karena terlalu lelah!

Malam …

Trio : Sudah sehat !

Killua : Bagus ini roti berian nenek katanya dibuat oleh Ibu Peppers !

Leorio : Roti apa ?

Killua : Roti biji poppy !

Gon : Seperti apa nenek?

Killua : Sudah makan dan sekarang sedang tidur !

Gon : Ke kamarku ayo !

Trio : Ok !

Di kamar Gon ….

Leorio: Hmm lihat malam begini berkebun !

Killua : Ibu Peppers !

Kurapika : EH , semua tanamannya beracun !

Gon : Roti ini buatan dia kan !

Trio : Apa ?

Setelah membongkar roti masing-masing…..

Gon : Biji ini bukan biji poppy !

Kurapika : Iya ini biji delphinium !

Killua : Biji beracun !

Leorio : Gon , pergi ke kamar nenek !

Gon : * pergi secara tergesa-gesa *

Di Kamar Nenek …..

Nenek : ughh * di sudut mulutnya terdapat busa putih *

Gon : NENEK !

Nenek : G…o….n !

Gon : Leorio cepat ! * lari *

Peppers : Ada apa kenapa tergesa – gesa ?

Gon : Maaf saya tidak ada waktu !

Peppers : Ayo , ke dapur minum teh sebentar !

Gon :mmm baiklah !

Di Dapur …..

Pikiran Gon : Apa aku hanya berprasangka ?

Peppers : * melirik ke teko the dengan pandangan penuh rencana jahat *

Gon : Maaf aku harus pergi !

Di kamar Gon …..

Leorio : Jadi apa ?

Gon : Nenek keracunan !

Trio : Ayo , cepat kita ke kamarnya !

Di kamar Nenek…..

Killua : Mana dia ?

Kurapika : Kau yakin Gon ?

Leorio : Iya !

Gon : * endus – endus * Ikut aku !

Di rumah Ibu Peppers…

Hunter : NENEK !

Peppers : MENJAUH TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBAWA DIA PERGI !

Killua : Awas !* menidurkan Peppers dengan memukulnya *

Leorio:Akan aku tangani !

Besoknya di rumah sakit …

Nenek : Kasihan Ibu Peppers, dia tidak mau aku pergi !

Gon : Jadi nenek ingin pindah?

Nenek : Tidak untuk sementara .

Kurapika : Kalau begitu kami pamit !

Di kereta api….

Gon : Kasihan sekali Ibu Peppers !

Leorio : hmmm sudahlah !

-END-

Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan…..


End file.
